The present invention relates to the determination of dryout properties in nuclear light water reactors, more specifically in a boiling water reactor (BWR). The invention is in particular related to a method of determining the so-called R-factor, which is used when determining the dryout properties in a nuclear boiling water reactor. The R-factor(s) is a concept that is known to a person skilled in the art, and which accounts for the weighted local power influence on a nuclear fuel rod, including contributions from neighbouring fuel rods.
The invention also concerns a processor configured for automatically determining the R-factor, a computer program product, a method of determining the critical power for a bundle of fuel rods, a nuclear energy plant, and a method of operating a nuclear energy plant.
The fuel rods in a BWR core are grouped in bundles with spacers and usually also end plates to keep the fuel rods in each bundle in a predetermined geometry. The predetermined rod lattice may be regular or irregular and even change axially. The bundles are then enclosed by channels to direct the coolant flow upward and give the fuel arrangement mechanical and thermal hydraulic stability and facilitate handling and exchange of the fuel. A fuel assembly may comprise several (for example 4) bundles (sometimes also referred to as subbundles) of fuel rods. In other constructions, each fuel assembly includes only one bundle of fuel rods.
The fuel bundle may vary considerably in size concerning the number of fuel rods and it may also contain special purpose rods such as tie rods, water rods and burnable absorber rods. The bundle may comprise both full length rods and so-called part length rods, which are essentially shorter than the full length rods. The fissile material enrichment can vary within the fuel rod and may also vary from fuel rod to fuel rod. The present invention is applicable to all of these fuel arrangements and their operation in the reactor.
As is well known to a person skilled in the art, in a BWR a cooling medium in the form of water flows through the fuel assemblies, which contain the fuel rods. The purpose of the water is to cool the fuel rods and to act as a neutron moderator. A mixture of steam and water flows through the fuel bundle, providing cooling for the rods by convective and boiling heat transfer. As the steam quality (the steam content fraction) of the coolant increases, the flow pattern changes. At a certain point in the bundle, an annular flow pattern is formed. This implies existence of a thin liquid film on the surface of the rods, and a mixture of vapour and droplets in the channels between the rods. The existence of this film allows for efficient heat transfer from the rods to the coolant. This enables both effective steam generation and prevents the rods from overheating. The breakdown of this film is referred to as dryout.
In a BWR, dryout should be avoided. Dryout deteriorates heat transfer from the fuel rods to the reactor cooling medium and therefore leads to an increased temperature of the walls of the fuel rods. The increased temperature can damage the fuel rods. If a BWR is operated at or above a certain high power, the so-called critical power (CP), dryout may thus occur. In order to avoid dryout, the reactor is therefore operated at a lower power, such that a certain safety margin exists, the so-called dryout margin. A measure of the dryout margin is the critical power ratio (CPR). The CPR can be defined as the following ratio:CPR=(critical power)/(actual power)
The CPR can be calculated locally for a large number of points in the reactor core. The smallest value of the CPR in any point is called the minimum critical power ratio MCPR.
In the following critical power and critical heat flux and critical steam quality are treated as synonymous or equivalent entities as there exist straight forward physical transformation laws between them in steady state operation. With the coolant flow and the inlet enthalpy known, the steam quality directly provides the fuel arrangement power with steam/water thermodynamic data and vice versa.
Different methods of determining the critical power are known in the prior art. EP 1 775 732 A1, and the corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/512,938, which are incorporated herein by reference, describe one such method. Independently of with which method the critical power is determined, it is usually necessary to take the above mentioned R-factor into account. The R-factor is also mentioned in the above cited EP 1 775 732 A1 (and the corresponding US patent application).
According to the prior art, the R-factor for a certain fuel rod in a bundle of fuel rods is normally determined by taking the effect from neighbouring fuel rods into account and by using a predetermined weight function for the axial variation of the R-factor. This weight function is normally such that the upper levels of the fuel bundle have a higher weight than the lower levels. The weight function is common to all the fuel rods in the bundle. Furthermore, the levels above part length rods are normally compensated for by using very high additive constants. In this manner, according to the prior art, it is possible to determine an R-factor for every fuel rod in the bundle of fuel rods. The highest R-factor for the different fuel rods in the fuel bundle is taken as the R-factor for the whole bundle. This R-factor is used when determining the critical power ratio for the fuel bundle in question.